The present invention relates to a blank for a recloseable box, as well as the recloseable box formed from the blank, and more particularly, to a blank for an improved recloseable box, as well as the improved recloseable box formed from the blank, that avoids the inconvenience associated with conventional perforated tuck slots.
Packaging for consumer products, particularly dry foods, has long required a suitable container that is easy to use and capable of being reclosed in order to prevent product spillage and help maintain product freshness. Typically, the container is a paperboard box with two overlapping flaps at a top closure, wherein one of the flaps includes a perforated cut to form a tuck slot and the other flap includes a tab along its edge to cooperate with the tuck slot, thereby allowing the container to be recloseable.
Although the above tuck slot-tab design is widely used, several potential disadvantages exist. In order to form the tuck slot, the consumer must first push through the perforated cut to complete the slot. Oftentimes, because such packages are disposable and therefore made from weak materials such as paperboard, the consumer will accidentally tear through the perforation for the tuck slot, rendering the slot incapable of retaining the tab. In addition, even if the slot is correctly formed, consumers often find it difficult to slide the tab into the slot because the tuck slots on such prior art containers are essentially a thin slit along the surface of the flap. Lastly, because the design of such containers requires that the top closure flaps overlap with one another, the manufacturers of the prior art boxes must form larger flaps, thereby using a greater amount of raw materials for each container. Thus, a need exists for a container and related blank adapted to promote easy and consistent reclosure thereof by a consumer, which costs less to manufacture and which utilizes less raw materials than boxes and packaging currently on the market.